détruires
by Fairy-Malegod
Summary: [2Shoot] ketika semuanya terasa tidak adil bagi yixing dan tokoh protagonis dalam cerita ini tidak akan pernah menang, ketika realita bahwa happy-ending hanya ada dalam dongeng belaka - détruire [YIXING - KRIS - LUHAN]


******détruire**  


**.**

**Yixing/Kris/Luhan**

**.**

**AU, Angst , BL**

**.**

**only the plot & stories are mine, the casts belong to the god**

**.**

**Summary : ketika semuanya terasa tidak adil bagi yixing dan tokoh protagonis dalam cerita ini tidak akan pernah menang, ketika realita bahwa happy-ending hanya ada dalam dongeng belaka - détruire**

**.**

**A/N: flashback ditandai dengan _garis miring_**

**_._**

**a Krislayhan fanfiction © 2013 by fairy-malegod**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya yixing hanya mempunyai tiga peraturan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri dan tidak boleh dilanggar. Yang mengetahui peraturan ini hanya dirinya sendiri.

Pertama, semua yang dikatakan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu adalah perintah, dan perintah itu harus ia laksanakan.

Kedua, tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Kris, kekasihnya.

Kedua, dia tidak mempunyai hak apapun. Ia hanya mempunyai kewajiban.

.

.

Dan ketika ia dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang membuat ia harus melanggar peraturan yang telah ia pegang teguh itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap langit malam penuh dengan bintang di belakang _rumah-nya_, bukan... maksudku.. rumah keluarga Wu-tempat ia tinggal dan _mengabdi_.

.

_Ia, yixing masih meningat betul bagaimana ia bisa berada disini, waktu itu ia yang masih berumur 8 tahun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan lebar ketika melihat betapa besarnya rumah sang tuan Wu yang beberapa minggu sebelumnya datang ke panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal, mengendarai sebuah mobil mewah dan membawa banyak makanan kesana._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, ibu panti memanggil beberapa orang anak-anak panti ke ruangannya, dan Yixing termasuk salah satunya. Disana, duduk dengan segala kewibawaanya , Tuan Wu yang menurut yixing sangat tampan memakai setelan jas mahal itu duduk sambil memeperhatikan anak panti yang dipanggil ibu panti sampai pandangannya terhenti pada seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat, yang tidak lain adalah yixing._

_Ia, Tuan Wu kemudian mendekat ke arah yixing yang terus menunduk lalu kemudian mengusap rambut yixing dengan lembut, sambil berkata .."ikutlah denganku dan anggap aku sebagai daddymu sendiri, mengerti?!"_

_Mendengar akan hal itu, yixing yang masih kaget menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Tuan Wu yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut._

"_iya.." hanya satu kata itulah yang membuat yixing meninggalkan segala kenangannya di panti asuhan yang ia tinggali semenjak bayi itu. _

_._

_Pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki dirumah Lelaki yang menyuruhnya memanggil daddy itu, ia disambut oleh pemadangan kota yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Apalagi rumah tuan Wu termasuk rumah paling besar diantara komplek perumahan yang menurutnya dihuni oleh orang-orang berstatus tinggi._

_Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum di depan pintu ketika ia dan tuan Wu baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Disampingnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Tuan Wu berdiri, tidak tersenyum sedikitpun, malah terlihat tidak tertarik dan memasang wajah kesal._

'_pasti itu Kris, anak laki-lakinya yang ceritakan tuan Wu tadi..' pikir yixing dalam hati. persaannya sedikit mencelos saat melihat wajah kris, tampaknya Kris tidak dapat menerima yixing dengan mudah._

.

.

.

"Hei…yixing-ie.."

"Ahhh…" yixing terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba lamunanya terhenti dan digantikan dengan seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dengan rambut blonde didepannya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"kau itu…. Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini. Melamun sendirian ditengah malam, bagaimana jika kau sakit, sekarang ini udaranya dingin sekali dan aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau besok kau tidak bisa mengikuti ujian?!" kelakar sang lelaki tampan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil, ini Kris. Lelaki tampan yang dulunya sangat dingin dan angkuh namun berhati baik dan yang terpenting selalu memperhatikannya, seperti saat ini.

"ini sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? Menikmati udara segar dan memandang bintang-bintang dilangit. Kudengar orang-orang yang meninggal nantinya akan menjadi bintang dilangit. Mungkin saja orang tuaku salah satu dari bintang-bintang di langit itu!" menghiraukan perkataan Kris, Yixing kembali menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, tangannya ia julurkan ke atas seolah-olah ingin mengaggapai bintang-bintang.

"sudah.." kris menarik tangan yixing dan menggenggamnya erat. Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya kea rah Kris Wu.  
"kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"kau tidak usah mengingat-ingat mereka, mereka sudah tidak ada. Ada aku disini, daddy dan mommy, adalah orangtuamu hmm?!" memasukkan salah satu tangan yixing ke dalam saku mantel-nya dan mentapa yixing dengan lembut.

Yixing menghela napas.

Tatapan itu, persis seperti tatapan Tuan Wu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tatapan yang membuat ia… percaya?

"aku tahu. Kalian adalah orang-orang paling berharga yang kumiliki saat ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyikan kepercayaan ini. Aku akan terus mengabdi kepada kalian seumur hidupku!"

"Sssstt…" kris meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir yixing.

"apa maksudmu berkata begitu, kau bukan pembantu kami, kau adalah keluargaku. Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, mengerti..?" mengusap pipi pucat yixing yang dingin itu dengan lembut.

Yixing menutup matanya dengan erat.

Tidak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan menghancurkan keluarga yang telah membesarkannya yang ingin ia lakukan. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, jantung itu, jantung yang selalu berdetak dengan cepat ketika sang lelaki tampan itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Pipi itu yang selalu memerah tanpa terkendali bila kris memandangnnya dengan tatapan sayang.  
"Kris, kau tahu sendiri apa jawabanku. Hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, mommy dan daddy tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana bisa anak tersayang mereka berpacaran dengan pembantu sepertiku huh!?" ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Itu hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih rumit.

"apa? Pembantu? Kau masih berpikir kami menganggapmu sebagai pembantu setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui bersama, yixing, jadi selama ini kau hanya berpikiran sedangkal itu?"  
"maaf.." yixing menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tapi, _mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik_.

"aku tidak pernah bisa jadi bagian keluargamu. Aku hanya orang luar yang mendapat tempat untuk berteduh yang sangat nyaman ini dan tidak bisa membayarnya kembali. Aku sungguh tidak pantas!"  
"aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti ini yixing?" kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maaf.."  
Dari sudut matanya yang mulai berair, yixing dapat melihat Kris berjalan menjauh. Melihat punggung kokoh itu rasanya ia ingin menangis dengan keras, berlari dan memeluk punggung hangat itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia sudah berjanji kepada tuan dan nyonya Wu, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan yang menurut mereka tidak pantas itu.

.

.

.

"_Kris, lihat daddy membawa siapa?... Namanya yixing, ia adalah teman barumu mulai saat ini.." Tuan Wu menarik Yixing ke tempat dimana seorang wanita cantik dan anak lelaki dengan wajah arrogant berada._

"_Hallo, perkenalkan namaku yixing, senang bertemu denganmu…" yixing tersenyum lebar dengan dimple yang menyeruak sambil membawa kedua tangannya kedepan bermaksud menyalami apa yang dimaksud tuan wu sebagai sang teman baru._

_Tapi orang yang ditujunya tak kunjung membalas tangannya._

"_aku tidak berteman dengan orang yang mempunyai senyum aneh. Tidak, terima kasih.." kris membalikkan badannya tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Meninggalkan yixing yang setengah terbengong mendapat respon seperti itu._

"_KRISSS.." suara wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari Kris itu menyadarkannya yang baru saja mendapat balsan tidak terduga._

"_ya ampun, anak itu…hahhh" kini suara Tuan Wu terdengar khawatir._

"_Maafkan anakku yixingie, oh iya ayo berikan pelukan kepada mommy barumu ini hmmm…" wanita cantik itu membawa tubuh yixing kedalam pelukannya.  
INI. Apa ini yang akan kau rasakan ketika mendapat perukan seorang ibu. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan damai, rasanya ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukan ini._

_Wanita tersebut tersenyum sembari melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Suamiku memang tidak salah pilih, kau begitu indah, aku sangat menyukaimu. Terutama senyumu, hanya anakku saja yang gila bila berpikiran bahwa senyumu aneh. Jangan diambil hati ya? Anakku itu memang wataknya sedikit keras dan kau disini bertugas menemaninya agar ia tidak kesepian, mengerti!?"_

"_IYA" lagi-lagi satu kata itu ia keluarkan untuk menjawab istri Tuan Wu itu._

_Lalu mereka berdua membawa yixing ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Jadi ini ya rasanya dipeluk oleh kedua orang tua?_

_Ia menatap wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Wu bergantian, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kedua orang ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas semua kebaikan keluarga Wu. IA JANJI._

.

.

.

Esoknya, seperti yang sudah Yixing perkirakan. Kris bersikap acuh padanya, bahkan memandangnya pun tidak. Yixing hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, ia tidak pernah bisa bertahan jika kris mengacuhkannya. Tapi ini adalah yang terbaik. Ya, yang terbaik.

Suasana sarapan pagi di ruang makan keluarga wu tampak tenang jika saja Kris dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk sebentar kemudian berkata "aku berangkat duluan.."

Ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah terjadi semenjak yixing masuk ke dalam keluarga Wu.

"huh? Ada apa dengan anak itu, tidak biasanya ia begitu. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Nyonya Wu menatap punggung anaknya yang baru saja menghilang dari balik pintu.

"a..aku sudah melakukannya.." balas Yixing pelan, tidak berani menatap kedua orang di depannya.

"Oh.. benarkah? Baguslah. Aku tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu yixing. Kau memang anak yang berbakti!" suara berat Tuan Wu serasa menohok hatinya.

Dulu, suara itu terdengar lembut dan penuh dengan sayang. Sekarang, entah kenapa suara itu terdengar asing dan dingin di telinga yixing.

"iya, kau memang tahu dimana menempatkan diri. Aku bangga padamu. Oh iya, tentang beasiswa ke paris itu, apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" Nyonya Wu tersenyum dan terlihat antusias, berbeda dengan sikapnya ketika ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kris anaknya berpacaran dengan yixing sebulan yang lalu.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kris tidak tahu tentang semua ini. Kris belum tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. IA LUPA, ia telah melanggar peraturan kedua yang telah ia buat. TIDAK PERNAH MENYEMBUNYIKAN APAPUN DARI KRIS.

Matanya bergerak gelisah, kini pemandangan makanan di depannya pun tidak terlihat lezat lagi.

"Aku… belum.." akhirnya yixing bersuara, mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras kemudian menatap dua orang di depannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kami tahu kau butuh pertimbangan yang matang. Belajar dan tinggal di negeri orang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi kau tahu yixing, kami akan memberikanmu fasilitas yang lengkap dan kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan apapun kecuali focus belajar. Kami harap kau dapat mengambil keputusan yang benar.." nyonya wu sedikit menekankan kalimat terakhir, membuatnya merasa sedikit terpojok.

"Uhhhm, iya mom aku tahu. Aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar lagi untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang benar. Kumohon mengertilah?!" dan dengan itu Yixing berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan piring makanan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu.  
"Aku berangkat dulu, mom, dad…" membungkuk sebentar lalu beranjak dari ruang makan meninggalkan wajah-wajah kecewa Tuan dan Nyonya Wu.

"bagaimana pun caranya kita tidak boleh membiarkan Kris dan Yixing bersama.."

.  
.

.

_Ia menemukan peraturan kedua yang harus ia patuhi ketika ia berumur 14 tahun dan Kris 15 tahun. Kala itu ia yang berbeda tingkat kelas dengan Kris tapi bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sering menerima bully dari teman-teman sebayanya._

_Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan ini pada Kris maupun Tuan & Nyonya Wu. Ia selalu menyembunyikan luka-lukanya dengan berpakaian panjang atau beralasan jatuh dan lainnya agar mereka tidak curiga._

_Namun pada hari yang naas itu, para pembully-nya tanpa sengaja berbuat diluar batas dengan mendorongnya dari tangga._

_Yixing dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan koma selama seminggu karena ternyata ia mempunyai penyakit Blood-disorder yang membuat lukanya semakin parah._

_Saat ia bangun, ia menyangka Kris akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kesadarnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Kris tidak ada di ruangannya. Bahkan selama beberapa hari setelah ia sadar kris tidak memunculkan baatang hidungnya._

_Baru setelah hari kelima-nya setelah sadar, Kris datang. Membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaanya. Rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk kris dengan erat bila saja ia tidak melihat raut muka yang terpahat di wajah tampan sang lelaki yang berbeda setahun dengannya itu._

"_Kris-ge, kau datang. Kau kemana saja huh? Apa kau sudah tidak sayang pada adikmu yang sedang sakit ini?" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya seimut mungkin berharap sang kakak tersenyum walau sedikit saja. Ia tidak nyaman melihat tatapan dingin dari lelaki tinggi itu._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Huh.." yixing mengangkat alis matanya, bingung._

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku, kau anggap aku ini apa. Tidak bisa menjaga adiknya sendiri, tidak tahu menahu bahwa adiknya dibully selama dua tahun lebih dan yang lebih parah karena hampir membuat adiknya meninggal… kau ini kenapa hah?" Yixing terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar suara Kris yang sekeras itu._

"_A…aku. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kau, Mommy dan Daddy khawatir. Maafkan aku hiksss…." Yixing mengeratkan tangannya pada selimut dan menunduk dengan air mata yang bercucuran._

"_hahhhh… kau.. hhh kau. Sudahlah, jang menangis oke!? Aku tidak akan marah padamu lagi asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi, kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, apapun. Mengerti?" Kris akhirnya menyerah, ia tidak tahan melihat yixing yang terlihat begitu pucat dengan perban di kepalanya. Ia mendekat kea rah kasur dan membawa tubuh lelaki kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Kau mau berjanji kan?" berbisik di dekat telinga yixing dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut._

"_Ia, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu.." masih dengan tersedu, yixing membuat janji yang kemudian tanpa ia ketahui akan ia langgar pada suatu saat nanti._

.

.

.

Kris memandang pemandangan kota Beijing dari dalam mobilnya dengan sedikit melamun. Kursi mobil disampingya, tempat biasanya yixing duduk, kini kosong.

Ia masih marah kepada yixing gara-gara kejadian semalam. Bagaimana mungkin yixing tidak mau memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada mommy dan daddy-nya? Itu hal yang mudah, ia yakin orangtuanya itu mau menerima hubungan mereka. Apalagi sang mommy yag terlihat sangat menyayangi yixing, itu hal yang sama dengan menyayangi yixing sebagai menantunya juga kan?

Ia memang tidak pernah mengerti arah jalan pikiran yixing. Ada dimana saat anak itu terlihat dalam dunianya sendiri, melamun bahkan pada saat waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Huhhhh…" ia menghela nafas berat lalu merapihkan seragamnya sebentar ketika sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan gedung sekolahnya.

'Ddrrttt…drrttt..' Suara handphone-nya yang bergetar menghentikannya yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil.

Mengambil hanphone-nya yang tidak berhenti bergetar, oh ternyata sebuah panggilan.

"Dari mommy?... aneh sekali.." dahinya mengerut ketika melihat nama yang tertera, untuk apa ibunya menelepon padahal tidak lama ia berangkat.

"Hallo, mom?" ia mengangkat telepon ibunya itu.

"Kris, apa kau sudah sampai disekolah?" terdengar suara khas sang ibu bertanya.

"oh, aku baru saja sampai. Memangnya ada apa?"

"ya ampun, mommy lupa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi bisakah kau ke _airport_ sekarang, kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Mommy sudah menghubungi wali kelasmu.."

"Apa? Memangnya untuk apa aku ke _airport._." ucap Kris bingung.

"anak teman lama mommy baru saja datang dari Seoul. Kau bisa kan menjemputnya, dia sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Beijing, mommy takut ia tersesat. Oh iya, namanya Luhan. … bye, jangan lupa ya, namanya Luhan ..TUT.."

Lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kris menggerutu kecil terhadap sikap tidak bertanggung jawab ibunya itu. Untuk apa ia membolos sekolah hanya untuk menjemput orang lain. Dan astaga, ibunya bisa mengirimkan supir untuk anak bernama Luhan ini.

Benar-benar….

Dan untuk sementara ia lupa akan masalahnya dengan Yixing…

Lelaki pucat yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas Kris, mencari keberadaan lelaki tinggi itu dengan bingung.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

A/N : Aloohhaa saya kembali dengan FF baru, tapi tenang aja ini cuma 2shoot kok hehe, soalnya FF AOTSITW belom dilanjut, karena baru gabung FFn jadi gak tau cara nambah chapter baru a. karena saya orangnya lemot dalam menulis jadi next chapternya gak tau kapan di publish e.e, mohon dukungnya ya kawan... hehe ripiu ripiu


End file.
